Spells,Tricks and A Little Bit Of Seriousness
by Shadowhawk23
Summary: This story takes place in the fifth book, but everything is redone. There are some new charatcers and there here to rock hogwarts upside down. and a plus no unbrige. so yeah and just give it a chance it gets better as you go along


_**MYESHA: HI this is my first harry potter story so be nice any way so I'm go to let my lovely friend Sophie take over .**_

_**Sophie: hi my names Sophie I was create in Myesha's head and I'm a dhampir. And for u people don't know what that is means**_ _**I'm half moroi vampire and half human **_

_**Harry: really , I don't believe your making it **_

_**Adrian: no she not **_

_**Harry: who are you **_

_**Adrian: I'm Adrian from vampire academy by Richelle Mead . That's were Myesha got Sophie from .**_

_**Harry: ok anyway Myesha does not own any of the harry potter characters . just the ones that are inspired by her friends **_

_**Sophie: hey no far that was supposed be my job **_

_**Harry : get over it I did it and you don't even belong in this fanfic **_

_**You see Sophie crying over the fact that harry are ready doesn't like her. **_

_**Ron: any way on way the story**_

* * *

_Mpov _

You know I never thought that I would be here. And with all my friends. Hi my names Myesha Vasilyev's, it was the first time I would be going to Hogwarts School. Wait lets back up you probably think I'm a first year. But to tell the true I'm not, I'm a fifth year, which makes me 15 yrs old. See I have a big family and we had to move over the summer to England we uses to live in Russia and go to the school over there. But are family was get a little too big so we had to move. U see I don't live with my parents' they kind of dead went I was born. So now live with grandparents and thirdteen cousins. THAT'S RIGHT I SAID THRIDTEEN! The people in my family die a lot. But don't worry only six of us are going to Hogwarts. That would be Jennifer and Jessica Dragmir, Bailey Volkov, Asia Sokolov, John Ivanov, and me of cour-

"HEY MYESHA" Asia said. She looks a little purple

"Hey why are you yelling, I'm right here" I said rubbing my now deaf ears

"Cause if we don't get on the train now we're going to miss it, if we don't run" she said a little bit irritated now. I look around and everyone accept us had board the train.

"Well, I suggest we have run" I said grabbing her hand and running as fast as I can to the train as the conductor call last call. On our way up we knock in to someone. He wore glasses, had dark hair and a lightning bolt scare on his forehead. i…..it …wa….was ha…harr

"Hey your fugging HARRY POTTER" Asia yelled unable to contain it any longer

"Well yes I'm but would you mind helping me find my glasses" He said why try to search for his glasses

"Sorry, sure I will and please excuse my cousin here" I said giving her my famous death glare

"No that's alright, it's find I'm use to it. Awe here they are. But thanks for the help. Wait I've never seen you guys around here before, are u new." He said a bit confused

"Why yes we are new, we just move with our family. There four more of us walking around here some were." I said chucking just a little bit, standing up and pulling up Asia with me.

"Hey cool you should come sit with me and my friends." He said smiling

"Sur-"Asia started to say but I cut her off

"No we can't…I mean we would love to but we have to find our family" I said

"That's fine maybe next time" he said walking away. We turn around and walk away also. We walk by several sliding doors until we came to one were people are talking in rapid Russian. That's our family! I open the door to the cabin and walk in and hear a chorus of привет старшая сестр (Hello big Sister)

"Эй семьи" I said with a smile (hey family)

"Ok look we're not in Russia anymore can we please speak English" Bailey said a little annoyed. Why I and Asia went to take our seats by John

"Well we're from Russia Bailey" I said proudly

"I'm not; I'm from Japan that's where I was born. I just happen to have a Russian last name and live there for five years" Bailey said with a big smartass smirk on her face

"Yes but your parents are from Russia, so you were always Russian" I said with a big smirk of my own.

"HA! Told you so" John said, jumping up and down. We just stare at him as he did this. Well until Jennifer took out her wand and said "Stupefy". Then he just laid there on the ground in the middle us.

"Was that really necessary Jennifer "I said a little bit annoyed that she did that.

"Yes; he would not stop jumping" Jennifer said

"Whatever, when he wakes up,have him wake me up." I said closing my eyes.

* * *

_**So what did u guys think please! **_

_**Review!**_

_**Review! **_

_**Review! **_

_**See you next time **_


End file.
